vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Altair (Re:Creators)
Summary Military Uniform Princess is the primary antagonist of Re:Creators and is last creation of Setsuna Shimazaki before she committed suicide. Her real name is Altair and she originated from an online music video called Altair: World Étude. After the death of her creator she became an independent existence without a story. Altair brought characters from fiction, into the real world and planned to make all worlds collide, by getting the characters she brought into the real world to fight which would result in the destruction of the rationality of the real world, ultimately bring about the destruction of everything. Power and Stats Tier: Low 7-C ' | '''Low 2-C ' '''Name: Military Uniform Princess, Altair Origin: Re:Creators Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Creation Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Plot Manipulation (Can enter fictional stories, bring fictional characters to the real world, pull others into stories, and even revise stories), Telekinesis (Can telekinetically control swords), Flight, Teleportation, Power Mimicry, Causality Manipulation, Precognition (Allows her to be able to tell what will happen in the future, it allowed to know about Aliceteria's eventual betrayal, and Metoera's plan's, however she hasn't yet used it in combat), Fate Manipulation, Power Nullification, Existence Erasure, Regeneration (Mid Godly, regenerated after Sirius erased her from existence with her Holopsicon), Possession, Paralysis, Clairvoyance, Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation (Had her concept attacked by Selestia, who created a concept with infinite gates and space. Altair was able to find an exit within that infinite space) | Creation Attack Potency: Small Town level (Superior to Alicetaria February) | Universe level+ (Created a universe specifically for Setsuna in which Setsuna's existence, which shouldn't be allowed to occur as she is supposed to be dead, wouldn't warp the universe and cause it's destruction) Speed: Supersonic+ (Superior to Blitz who could keep up with Yuya, who dodged bullets from his gun, easily reacted to and dodged tank shells, and kept up with fighter jets) | Supersonic+ Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Caught the sword of Selestia's giant robot Vogelchevalier which is as large as a building, in between her fingers, and then threw Vogelchevalier just 2 of her fingers) Striking Strength: Small Town Class | Universal+ Durability: Small Town level | Universe level+ Stamina: High Range: Hundreds of meters | Universal+ Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Skilled combatant Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attack/Techniques: *'Holopsicon': An ability which allows Altair to be able to enter stories, bring fictional characters to the real world, pull others into stories, and also allows her to be able to revise stories, such as when she erased Selestia's Vogelchevalier. *'Holopsicon Third Movement of Cosmos, Representation Exposition': Using her ability to revise stories, Altair can change things about her opponents, she used this ability to change Selesia's Sword Rebellion into a flower. *'Holopsicon Ninth Movement of Cosmos, Fate Restoration': An ability which gives Altair the ability to make the plot of a story disappear, essentially allowing her to be able to erase things from existence. *'Holopsicon Twentieth Movement of Cosmos, Factor Mimic': An ability which produces an exact copy of of her opponents ability, she used this ability to produced an exact copy of Kanoya's giant robot, Gigas Machina. *'Holopsicon Thirteenth Movement of Cosmos, Outline Origin': An ability which allows Altair to take plot twists that were added to a story, and bring them back to the beginning, when used on a character, all power ups that they have gained throughout their series will be removed, reverted them back to what they had at the beginning of their series. *'Holopsicon Fourteenth Movement of Cosmos, The Vicissitude of Fortune': An ability which allows Altair to change the principles of cause and effect, she can use it to negate the effects of her opponents abilities, and if she is injured by an attack she can change the principle of cause and effect that follows that attack so that she won't be the one who is injured from receiving the attack, but her attacker instead becomes the one that is wounded by the attack. *'Holopsicon Twenty-Third Movement of Cosmos, Fate Reconstruction': An ability which allows Altair to be able to twist fate. *'Holopsicon The Sixty-Sixth Movement of Cosmos, Existence Change': An ability which allows the user to be able to over take over it's targets existence. Key: Base | Strengthened by the audience Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Causality Users Category:Hax Category:Flight Users Category:Re:Creators Category:Precognition Users Category:Fate Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Possession Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Creation Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 7